Sometimes You Can't See It
by ForestWitch
Summary: Everyone is telling Harry that he looks terrible, but he feels and looks fine to himself. Weird things are going on....
1. Sometimes You Can't See It

This is my second fic. I wrote this in twenty minutes. I hope you like it!  
  
All Characters belong to the wonderful creator, J. K. Rowling. We love you, J. K. !  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts awoke to a new day. The sun was shining very brightly, and the grass was a true green. The trees' leaves blew back and forth, and song was in the air. It was a wonderful day. But for Harry, this was to be a horrible day.  
"'Oy Harry! Wake up! We gotta eat. Harry!" Ron said, nudging Harry. Harry moaned loudly and reached for his glasses. He found them and put them on his head, and yawned.  
"Ron, I shouldn't have let you talked me into staying up so late." Harry stretched. Ron grinned his usual smile and helped him get up.  
"I swear I saw a unicorn. It was really bright and....."  
"All unicorns are bright Ron." Fred Weasley said from the doorway. He was dressed in a black robes, and his flaming hair was all over the place.  
"I know that...But this one seemed brighter than usual." Ron said.  
"Yes..... Harry, you all right? You don't look to well. I hope none of Professor Trelawney's predictions are coming true. You know, Mars is at a bad conjunction with Venus this month." Fred smirked. Harry threw him a dirty look and got his robes on. He tried to comb his unruly hair, but it just flew all over the place. Fred beckoned for them to get going.  
  
*  
"Harry, are you okay? You look terrible!" Hermione said, concerned. She was buttering some toast and trying to read from her Arithmancy book at the same time.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that. Yes, I'm fine." Harry said, agitated. He noticed that everyone was giving him queer looks this morning, and he didn't like it. He didn't feel to well, that was true. Probably because he had double Potions with Snape, and he had that with the Slytherins.   
Speaking of the Slytherins, Malfoy was smirking quite happily, and he kept glancing over and the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up and down. He didn't see anything weird at the table. But then, Malfoy seemed to be look at him. He didn't see what was so darn funny, and he wanted to know.  
Malfoy got up from his table, and began to walk towards them. Everyone hated him at the table, so Malfoy hopefully wouldn't pull any crap.  
"Hey Potter, get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? You look like your a beaten up Mudblood." Malfoy said smoothly. Fred, George, and Ron all stood up and brandished their fists.  
"You know Malfoy, you look like that everyday. And I would say something so stupid in front of a group full of people that hate you." Harry smirked. He got Malfoy that time. He shook his head, and walked away.  
"Nice one Harry. But you should have let me at him. I woulda gotten him good." George glared toward Malfoy, who was now talking to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They all looked in their direction and laughed. Harry felt a surge of anger. He would get them back in potions.  
*  
"Potter! Did I tell you not to put the worm's skin before the Stinkweed?" Snape shouted. Harry winced. Snape had been yelling at him all day, but not as bad as usual for some reason.   
"Now everyone see here, Mr. Malfoy's is the perfect shade of magenta. Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said happily. He would give Malfoy anything. He favored Slytherin over everyone, especially Gryffindor.  
Ron had been partnered with Neville, and of course, Neville had added the ingredients all wrong. There was liquid all over the floor, and Snape was furious.  
"You ignorant fool! That Stinkweed is very valuable and expensive. Ten points from Gryffindor. And Weasley, why didn't you help him?". Ron looked around and glared at Snape. He hated him too. Snape went on yelling for a while, and he and Seamus Finnigan were talking about Quidditch.  
"So, do you think you've got a chance at being a captain? That would really be something! I wonder who would try out for the Keeper position. Maybe I could try!" Seamus said excitedly. Harry smiled, but he doubted he would be captain. Angelina and Katie were really good, and they were older than him. He didn't really care though, but it would be awesome to be captain.   
"Well, one of the Weasley twins could also be captain too. They are really good beaters. I would never know which one was which though. I think I've called Fred "George" like ten times!" Seamus laughed at himself. Harry was actually enjoying himself in Potions for once! It was weird!  
"Oh, by the way Harry, I think you should see Madam Pomfrey. You're turning awful pale." Harry nodded, but wondered why everyone thought he looked so sick. He had looked in the mirror this morning, and everything seemed fine to him. But it was kinda dark. Maybe he should see the nurse, and then he would miss the second half of potions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's not finished yet! Not by a long shot! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Talking To Dumbledore

This is the second part of my second fic. I've gotten some good feedback. THANK YOU!  
  
  
All Characters belong to the wonderful creator, J. K. Rowling. We love you, J. K. !  
  
  
  
center  
  
Harry cautiously got up and began to walk toward Snape's desk. It was cluttered with lots of things; wrappers, potion bottles, and even three special looking wands. One was so small he could barely see it, and the other was very large. He looked at them curiously.  
"What is it Potter?" Snape asked cruelly.  
"Um...ah...Professor..... I don't feel to well....I hope you don't mind...if....I.....ah go to the....ah...to see...Madam...Pomfrey?" Harry stammered. Snape glanced at him, and looked at him cock eyed.  
"I suppose....you do look quite sick." To Harry's amazement Snape wrote him a pass and excused him without even another look. Did he really look that bad?  
When he arrived in the Ward, Madam Pomfrey came over to him immediately.  
"My dear boy! You should have come sooner. Look at you! You look terrible!" she said with concern. Harry was becoming quite scared now. He walked over to the large mirror over her desk. He looked quite normal to himself; not at all pale and sick looking. He shrugged and went to lay down on the bed. It was cold and hard, but he was more tired than he thought, because he felt right asleep.  
  
"Yes. Look at him. You don't think this has anything to do with You-Know-Who?"  
"Well Poppy, I'm not sure. Something's not right. I'll need to talk to him."  
"No right now Headmaster! I'm sorry, but the boy is very sick, and in a fragile state. He's sleeping so peacefully!"  
"All right."  
Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey we having a discussion when Harry awoke. He pretended to be asleep; he wanted to hear all of it. He guessed this was the time to wake up now. He wanted to tell Dumbledore something's.  
"I'm awake now. I'll talk with you Professor." Harry mumbled. Madam Pomfrey looked absolutely disturbed, but she let Harry go up with Dumbledore to his "office".  
  
*  
"So you don't know why you are sick? And you look fine to yourself in the mirror, eh? Well, Harry, this just doesn't make much sense."  
Harry paused. He had been having weird dreams again. This time, Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy had been trying to find out ways to get into the castle.   
"We can go through Hogsmeade. We can use the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack." Lucius had said evily.   
"I thought I told you to be quiet Malfoy. We'll have Potter soon enough. Dumbledore has been going regularly to the Ministry of Magic, and the next time he's gone...." Voldemort smiled. They continued to talk about cruel ways to torture and punish Harry. Harry shivered.  
  
"Ah Harry? Are you still with me?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.   
"Well, Professor, I've been having dreams again. Terrible dreams. With Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort planning my death. They were talking about going through Hogsmeade...and coming when you were gone." Harry breathed. It was a great feeling to get that off his chest.  
"Harry, you should have told me this before. This explains a lot. Yes, a lot."  
Harry watched Dumbledore think and ponder it over. He didn't see how they could be related. Then, Dumbledore looked at him, and frowned.  
"I believe Harry, that there's a part of him inside you, and it's destroying itself."  
*  
  
  
  
How's that? Okay, or not up to what you wanted? Well, there's more to come! 


	3. The Destined Wand

Disclaimer: I've tried hard to keep all the characters' emotions very real. I thank you for all the wonderful feedback you have given me! But please note that I have not read many fan fics yet, so if it's a little off, you can tell me. THANKS!  
  
  
All Characters belong to the wonderful creator, J. K. Rowling. We love you, J. K. !  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just said.  
"A part of....Voldemort...in me?" Harry asked, very scared.  
"Well, remember when I told you that you got your Parselmouth ability from Voldemort? Well, this is very similar. Voldemort, well, he hated you and your family. He also hated things about himself. When he tried to destroy you, the part of him that he hated, well, he transferred that to you. But, you didn't die. It was as if killing you would destroy his hated memories."   
Harry didn't smile. He didn't nod. He just sat there. Was this really true? Was this the reason?   
"So that means what Voldemort was thinking...I could somehow feel it too?" Dumbledore nodded. Now he knew what it really meant. He had evil inside of him. Not much, but some. It was enough to make him a Parselmouth, and to almost be in Slytherin. But Harry didn't want to be in Slytherin. No, he was on a higher level than that.  
"So Voldemort wants to kill me again. That's obvious. So, he's getting ready to hack me off, and that part of himself he doesn't like then, right?" Harry asked.   
"Right. But, there's really nothing we can do except put a Strengthening Spell on you for a while. Hopefully that can control his brain waves and let you be.....ah...normal..."  
"Professor," Harry asked. "Could I like, well, loose my mind? Could I go evil and kill lots of people, or perhaps injury myself?" Dumbledore gulped at this question.  
"Well, in all honesty, it could happen. I doubt it, but it might. All the more reason to get you on that spell as soon as possible. But I'm afraid I must go now; Professor Flitwick wants to show me a new spell."  
Dumbledore bowed, and quickly left. He usually showed Harry the door, and walked him down to the Great Hall. He had left the door open slightly, where a pinprick of light shown through. He could almost feel its heat; so warm and so bright. He wanted his whole life to be painted that color.  
Looking around, Harry noticed most of the things in Dumbledore's room had ties to him. Fawkes, the Phoenix, had saved Harry's life by pulling out the sword of Godric Gryffindor, another item which was on the shelf. There was the mysterious Pensive, which Harry had journeyed into by accident. There were other small tokens, including presents from Hagrid, and other Professors. Then, there was another set of those mysterious wands; the large one, the small one, and the regular size one. He wanted to touch one, but he knew better than to do that. He had learned not to do that from Mr. Weasley.  
"Remember, never trust anything that you can't see its brain. And, don't forget, never poke your head into something that you don't know what it is." Harry's memory spoke clearly.  
Harry got up and walked over closer toward the wands. The large one was black and shiny, which the small one was pure white and was very frayed. The middle was looked like his own, but had cobra patterns drawn on it. He didn't like that. Then a voice spoke to him.  
"Choose the one that you like best, and put yourself to the test. The large one, strong and evil, the little one, weak but pure, or you can take your current path. It may never lead you back."  
Harry glanced around, very startled. All the wands were glowing now. He was resisting the urge to touch one; his hands were shaking and he kept hitting himself to not touch one. It was very hard.  
Then a burning sensation hit across his scar. He was in great pain. He stumbled back, and fell onto the floor. He felt the room vibrating, and he could feel it getting hotter and hotter.  
"Take the wand! Take the wand! Take the wand which will lead you to a greater path. Your destiny, Harry Potter, is with that wand. Now decide, or die."  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Spooky eh? Well, that's gonna be it for a little while (a couple days!). I'm going to busy myself with a chilling narrative about Barty Crouch's son (the evil one!). Please review and have fun! 


End file.
